1. Field of Invention
This invention concerns improvements in or relating to rear view systems for vehicles and vehicles incorporating such systems.
In particular, although not exclusively, the present invention has reference to such a system suitable for use on motorised road vehicles.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, a motorized road vehicle is provided with an internally mounted rear view mirror to give the driver a central vision through the rear window, and either wing or door mounted mirrors to give marginal vision to the rear and, in a narrow path, adjacent the side of the vehicle. For reasons of safety, it is desirable to afford the driver of the vehicle with as comprehensive as possible a view of the prevailing ambient driving conditions. It is known therefore to enhance the vision through the rear window by making the mirror convex to provide a panoramic view, but clearly the degree to which such can be achieved depends upon the vehicle body configuration and invariably the view is impaired by opaque parts of the body structure. Additionally, or in the alternative, it has been proposed to locate a prismatic lens at the rear of a vehicle, more especially a commercial vehicle, such that images of objects immediately to the rear of the vehicle are transmitted to the driver through the agency of a mirror. Similarly, endeavours have been made to improve the vision given by side mirrors, for example by adding a small convex mirror section in one corner in an attempt to give a wider viewing spectrum. However, the image is inevitably small which necessarily militates against the alleged advantage of providing a vision of greater breadth.
It is further known to provide side mirrors combined in close juxtaposition with prismatic arrangements for refracting light rays from objects to the rear of the vehicle, but the images of the mirrors necessitate diversion of the driver's eyes from the path ahead, and in any event tend not to widen the viewing scope.